compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dani Duel
Character History Early Life Birthplace Zeltros Outer Rim B-3 was the birthplace for Dani Duel, she could had been a princess or a queen as her both parents was incredible beautiful just as Dani would become. After reaching mature age she left Zeltros with a spacer called Chihdo Duel a Rodian business man, what is known is that she took his last name and changed her own to protect her family on Zeltros. Little is known about Dani Duel's present status when it comes to her family, but probably with the lifestyle of the Zeltrons they are alive and well on Zeltros. Dani left Zeltros when she turned 18 and has not yet returned. Early Life The first faction she was introduced too was the Mytaranor Slaving Council where she was temporarily located before Chihdo Duel lost his life in a Sabacc tournament on the planet Klatooine. She then bumped into the Mercenary and Freelancer Rupert Bardo Corellian that took her to Coruscant where they both joined the Galactic Empire and their Academy. Rupert Bardo and Dani Duel were serving with the ground forces of the GE but in different Battalions. After having their first child Carol-Anne Duel a baby daughter the couple left the Galactic Empire and this shortly after that the infamous Sith Isoldor Storm was captured by bounty hunter Lance Hawke. Adam Diggins, Alina Diggins and Lira Diggins is also friends of the small family of Duel's. Love & Lust Has followed a few spacers and their adventurers in a type of love-lust lifestyle but is now days only known too connect with Klatuu Veritas a Nikto warrior from the world Kintan in the Si'klataa Cluster Hutt Space, that seems to have sadled the task to protect Dani and her young daughter Carol-Anne Duel the daughter of Dani and now recently deceased Corellian gladiator Rupert Bardo. The daughter of Carol-Anne Duel has strong protectors such as the family godfather Derek Shado of the Eidola Pirates. A lady of Luxury Dani has a taste for Luxury, as she is a Zeltron her love for comfort before the sterile usefulness that you find in many of this galaxy’s personal Vessels is not to pass without notice. Dani has a PLY-3000 Yacht for planetary and diplomatic missions but when home between the missions she docks her PLY-3000 on one of this galaxy’s most luxurious vessels; an Ubrikkian Luxury Space Yacht built by Drax Industries. This twenty roomer is filled with luxury from the rear to the front and it includes a fully equipped Spa bath with swimming pool and a gym, her own hair saloon and make-up store and her very own movie-theatre that can be easily modified to house a small group of people for a stage play and a small audience of fifteen people. The ship got guest quarters that can handle 15 people with full luxury luggage and the kitchen is of five star class with its own chef a Corellian named Tess. The guest quarters are all decorative and full of luxury that makes this vessel a five star floating hotel. The dining room houses a small scene for a band to perform along with dancers if needed too, the entire vessel is manned 24-7 and that includes room service. The bridge has an armed guard and a R5 astrodroid always ready to take over if the Pilot against all odds would fail to control the vessel. Lady of Mindor is the Ubrikkian Luxury Space Yacht many foreign dignities have wanted to visit, not only cause of this magnificent ships interior and exterior but also its owner as she is not only a very successful Zeltron female, but also very beautiful one. Regardless of her success in intergalactic affairs she is still a caring mother of Carol-Anne Duel that seems to follow her wherever Dani travels. Category: Individuals